M0nStEr?
by BGuate224
Summary: KC loses his memory for a short period of time and must deal with the fact that he, yes he, became this hideous monster as she bloomed into a butterfly. Not a Klare story, intentional Eclare. one-shot. Please read...


**Story****: M0nStEr  
****Description****: KC loses his memory for a short period of time and must deal with the fact that he, yes he, became this hideous monster as she bloomed into a butterfly. Not a Klare story, intentional Eclare.  
****Disclaimer****: No I don't own Degrassi or teen nick or any of that, because if I did then it would be on every night. MUNRO MADNESS**

_He would've never imagined…this is what he would have become…that she made it that far…because he left her broken, but someone had to pick up the pieces he guessed…_

'_Jenna's…almost due…I can't believe it…_' KC Guthrie thought as he walked to football practice. His girlfriend, Jenna Middleton was pregnant with his baby, a baby he still didn't truly want.

His flashy gold and blue football sweater flowed in the breeze as he walked through the bleachers to the field.

He caught a flash of auburn curls.

'_Clare?_' No. It was a freshman girl giggling at the footballers, who were just smirking at them.

When was the last time he talked to her? Last year at the dot…when she told him goodbye, after he used her. Jenna may not be the best influence in the world…

"Hey KC!" yelled his 'man bud', Drew.

"Hey, what's up?" he replied absent mindedly.

"Nothing much, having fun making freshmen girls all flustered." He flashed him a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Haha I got a girlfriend dude!" laughed KC.

"Never stopped you before!" laughed Drew, maybe not the best thing to say.

"I've changed." he replied sternly.

"Whoa dude didn't mean no disrespect, chill."

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me." KC replied with a shrug.

"Alright…cool." He muttered as they both returned to the spot on the field they were supposed to be doing their drills on.

"Hey Drew?"

"Sup?"

"How's the 'Ali' situation going on? You ever talked to her after all the…?" he let the question hang in the air.

"No." he replied easily as he refocused back to their drills. But, KC couldn't focus on their drills, there was completely too much on his mind.

'_What if…I didn't use her…would we…still be friends?_' he wondered as he threw the football over to his Owen.

'_She _is_ saint Clare…she can't possibly hate me that much…_'

"KC LOOK OUT!"

And before he could react, he was put into a sea of nothingness.

"Gah where…am I?" asked KC groggily as he opened his eyes.

"In the infirmary bro, that ball hit you _pretty_ hard." Said a tanned kid with black hair.

"Do I know you?" KC asked coldly as he looked around. White walls, health posters, damn he _was_ in the infirmary…

"Ugh you're kidding right? Ha Ha very funny." Said the kid mockingly.

"No…seriously who _are_ you? Is Clare around?" he growled out, damn his head hurt.

"Ugh NURSE! Something's wrong with him!" cried the dude as he scurried off.

KC wobbled out of the bed with his headache still banging against his skull.

"Woah ho ho there boy, get back in the bed, Drew said there was something wrong with you." Commanded what he recognized as the nurse that explained more about Aspergus disease when he, Clare, and Ali learned Connor was diagnosed with it.

"Drew? Who's Drew?" he asked as she suddenly stopped flashing the flashlight in his eye.

"Drew? You're best friend? The quarterback?" she asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell…"

"I know what you have." She muttered as she stood up and went to a microphone.

"Principal Simpson to the nurse's office, Principal Simpson to the nurse's office."

"P-principal Simpson?" KC choked out. Since when was his computer teacher the _principal_?

"I'm here Mardy what's wrong?"

"It's KC Guthrie sir, he seems to uhm, _have some type of amnesia_." She whispered the last part to him.

"You sure it's not one of those jock jokes?"

"Positive, he doesn't even recognize Andrew Torres."

"God!" he gasped out. KC was such a bright student…

He walked into the room where KC lay and he immediately walked out.

"Please go to the office and inform the front desk to advise KC's mother about this little situations Mardy." Simpson commanded as he walked the halls of Degrassi.

"And let KC out."

Clare Edwards walked the halls of Degrassi Community High School, her books clutched in her hand. It was _finally_ lunch time! Not that she minded school, just the opposite, but lunch was the only other class she had with Eli…

He made her feel so, so, you know! Special, wanted, beautiful, happy. He made her feel just so…great…

She placed her things in her neat as a pin locker and made her way down the hallway, an eager Adam jogging up next to her.

"Good-a afternoon Clare-a-bell!" he chimed in with that sweet voice of his.

"Hi Adam, what's up?"

"I was uhm-kinda wondering if ugh Fiona could join us for lunch today?" he asked timidly, "Eli said if it was cool with you…"

"It's ABSOLUTELY okay with me!" she chimed happily, "I was wondering when you would finally get the guts to invite her over." She teased.

In return he just blushed and stammered a, "I-I don't l-know w-what your ta-talking about…"

"Ugh huh yeahh suuure." She winked at him. "OH SHOOT! I forgot I had to go to Mr. Del-Rossi's to give him my essay since I was dismissed to the doctor's yesterday!"

"Well go." Adam shooed her playfully with his hands.

"Haha okay! Tell the guys I'll be there in a little bit." She smiled as she walked back to her locker to retrieve her essay.

Spinning in her combination she opened her Fortsnight and picture covered locker and got her six page essay. She smiled contently and closed her locker, smiling a little more at the twinkle in a certain green-eyed friend's eyes in one of her pictures.

She hummed to herself as she speed wandered through the halls to her teacher's room. Finally making it she knocked on the door before opening it.

"Here's that essay I owe you Mr. Del-Rossi." She chimed as she saw one of her favorite teachers, an old student of Degrassi, sitting comfortably on his desk, his feet on the table.

"Great to know Clare-bear now just put it here and you can be on your way.

"alright-y then!" she said as she placed her precious assignment on his desk and walked out of the classroom.

She continued on easily down the hallway to the cafeteria, but then she heard a _really_ strange noise; her stomach growled.

"Damn." She muttered.

"Whoa Saint Clare, swearing? Who would have guessed it!" exclaimed a familiar voice as two pairs of arms squirmed over her middle, hugging her waist. He nearly tripped when he saw her. He knew her voice anywhere and that's why he hugged her-he didn't _see_ her. Where was the sweet shy Saint Clare and who was this _goddess_? Yes she cut her hair, but it framed her face more and it brought a sense of maturity and, oh god her _eyes_! Where were those 'nerd' glasses? They were apparently lost and forgotten because he was greeted by sky blue orbs, outlined with the tiniest smidge of eyeliner. And don't get him _started_ on her body. Where was she hiding those things? Did she suddenly develop breasts in the past day, or was she just hiding them all along? Is this one of those uhm, dreams?

"KC! What are you _doing_?" she exclaimed startled.

"Hugging the most beautiful girl in the hallway of course, escorting her to the cafeteria?" KC stated but it sounded a bit more like a question itself. He was still a bit confused, but he wasn't going to complain that she was this beautiful.

"Uhm…are you okay?"

"Of course." He aid giving her his best smile, the one that always made her want to hug and kiss him, but…it didn't work.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked his hands searching his face as his brown puppy dog eyes got clouded with worry.

"Haha no KC." She smiled. They hadn't talked since well, since she told him goodbye, but he seemed…much more like the KC she knew, not the football KC, cute, advice giver, 'gifted delinquent' KC. The one she was in lo-like with before.

"Thank Goodnesh-ness!" he replied mockingly and then proceeded to laugh.

Forgetting everything, Clare started to laugh right along with him until they were clutching their stomachs and hunched over. Clare, being clumsy all of a sudden, lost her footing and tripped over her own two feet, only to be caught by KC's strong arms.

"You okay?" he asked staring into her eyes, "I-I never noticed…how blue…your eyes were…" he murmured as he started to lean down.

Before he could get to her she slipped out of his grasp and her butt landed on the floor. "Wha…?" she whispered to herself as she bolted to the cafeteria.

She practically _sprinted_ all the way there and almost collided into the doors, but God was on her side and the doors magically opened just for her (a niner was leaving…) and she made her way to her normal 'misfit' table huffing and puffing.

"Uhm…did you just run a marathon or something blue eyes?" asked Eli his eyebrows raised, trying not to laugh at how red her face was.

"A-and…w-wh-what i-if…i…was?" she asked still gasping for breath.

"Well then I shall save you!" he cried dramatically as he took Adam's water and handed it to the curly red head.

"HEY! I was going to drink that!" shouted Adam as he noticed his water was stolen.

"She's practically dying dude!" Eli countered.

"Fine…" pouted Adam but Fiona put a comforting hand on his own, he shyly smiled at her in response.

"So Clare, what exactly were you doing?" asked Fiona calmly as she used her free hand to grab her fancy vas water.

"Heh heh nothing! Just wanted to get me some food!" Clare responded nervously, her eyes not meeting anyone's.

"You're the worst liar ever, I already told you this." Eli replied adding a shrug in as he leaned back in his chair to watch Clare.

"NOTHING! REALLY!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here Fi. If not then I'd just be the background drop to this romantic couple's bickering." He told Fiona, also leaning back.

"Oh?" she giggled, as both Eli and Clare shouted, "WE ARE NOT DATING!"

And then Adam cracked up, Fiona giggling right beside him. "Oh God Adam you're right! They _are_ meant for each other!" she said before she erupted into another fit of giggles.

Clare's recently died down cheeks flamed right back up to a burning red. "Stop!" she wined playfully as she dug her head into her arms.

"Ahw great!" Eli remarked sarcastically, "you two got her hiding!" he said as he started to poke her with his many ring covered fingers.

"CLA-AIR!" he said in a false cheery girly voice.

"Clare." Said a new voice. Both Adam, Fiona stopped laughing for Eli to look at the newcomer. It was one of those jocks from the football team. He had shaggy brown hair kept in a beanie, brown eyes, and a tall figure dressed in 'sk8r boi' clothes.

"Why'd you run away?"

Immediately, Clare's head popped up and looked up at KC, her eyes wide.

"KC, stop. You don't know what you're doing." She told him as calmly as she possibly could.

"Why are you _here_ though, Ali's over there and…Connor's over there…Why are we all separated?" he cried as he flung his arms in the air.

"Oh gosh…" she mumbled as she started to stand p but a big hand caught her wrist and yanked her aside.

"Sorry for that Clare, but I have to speak with you." Said Principal Simpson.

"Alright, but uhm not to be rude but can we do this quick, I _really_ need to tell KC something, something is seriously the matter with him!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about Clare."

"Excuse me?"

"You see Clare, by gathering information from Drew he informed me that KC was hit very badly on the head during football practice in the morning. He was knocked unconscious. When he woke up he didn't even remember who Drew was. He mentioned your name Clare. The nurse thinks he may have been diagnosed with a temporary memory loss."

"AMNESIA!"

"Yes and…Drew believes that KC thinks you two are still…an…item." He muttered awkwardly. He remembered the constant flirting those two did in his class, unintentionally on Clare's account.

"Oh GOD!" she exclaimed, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Maybe you could go along with what he believes-"

"No. I will _not_ do that Mr. Simpson-err I mean Prini-"

"Alright…then…explain to him…everything he missed, err forgotten."

"That might be overwhelming…"

"It's for his best interest Clare."

She hung her head, "I understand."

"Hey KC…" Clare started awkwardly as she re-entered the cafeteria. '_This is going to be pretty difficult to explain…_'

"Clare…what's going on?" he muttered. He looked like a lost puppy.

"KC…this is a very long story…"

"A few kisses in between could help smooth it out." He added hopefully, he hadn't had his greeting kiss from his girlfriend yet-it was horrible.

"KC, that's what we need to talk about."

"No…you are not breaking up with me! Especially…not for that guy…" KC muttered glancing at a curious Eli's direction.

"KC…what happened yesterday? Explain to me all about your day, yesterday." Commanded Clare.

"Well…we were planning on what to do for out one month anniversary this upcoming weekend. We were drinking hot cocoa by the peer, just the two of us…you kept the atmosphere amazingly romantic and soothing-even when my parole officer barged in…" he muttered awkwardly.

Oh yes. She remembered that night. It was so funny, KC's face when his parole officer barged in demanding to know what KC's intentions were towards her. It was even more funny how KC tried to explain they were on a date…

"Our anniversaries were amazing, for me. All of them."

"All?" he smiled at her.

"But not anymore, KC…we're not together."

"You…are breaking up with me…"

"No KC…you, broke up with me."

"What?"

"Last year…back in our freshmen year, a girl named Jenna transferred into our grade. She was a pretty preppy blonde with a big chest-you fell for her on the spot. You cheated on me with her and then as we tried to become friends again, she encouraged you to cheat off me on our final exams. You left me heartbroken and insecure, KC. You left me because I wouldn't have sex with you, so you went to someone who would, and she is currently pregnant with your child now."

"What are you talking about Clare!"

Not answering him she continued, "Our little group broke off little by little. We also made friends with a guy named Dave, you him and Connor were all in the basketball team together. Slowly you started to hang out with Dave more, but then came the football team after you were uhm…influenced by the uhm basketball coach. You were hanging out with those 'popular kids' and soon after the girl you were gonna end up with became part of the power squad. Dave and Connor met a guy named Wesley. A little more 'nerd' then them but they were okay with it. Ali soon became popularity driven and set out to make new cooler friends, I still talk to her though, she's still like my best friend. Me? I hang out with them over there more now. That's Fiona Coyne, beautiful, silently popular, rich, and has a thing for that guy next to her. His name's Adam, he's an FTM transgender but he's one of the funniest sweetest guys out there. His best friend is Eli, the Goth guy I was sitting next to earlier. He's annoying, and sarcastic, with smart ass comments but…he's also the most down to earth guy I know and…I'm completely head over heels in love with him, even though I know he doesn't feel the same." Clare sighed.

"What we're in right now KC, this is our sophomore year in Degrassi. A lot has changed. You even live with your mother now I hear. She's completely clean from everything, 100% sober now. Principal Simpson told me you were in football practice when you somehow got distracted and the ball hit you on the head. You were unconscious. Drew, your best friend-" she noticed his funny look when she said Drew "-brought you to the infirmary and when you woke up you didn't remember anything. You still thought we were in freshmen year, you thought we were still together, you forgot the pain you put me through." Clare finished.

"Clare…How…?"

"I understand this is a lot to process but, it should be, you forget like a year." She attempted a smile.

"And this?" he said gesturing to her hair and outfit, "When did this happen?"

"This year. I needed a change, I'm not exactly Saint Clare anymore…" she murmered.

And unexpectedly he hugged her, and he didn't let her go.

"I'm sorry Clare…for everything I put you through…I…I sound like a monster…"

"And…deep down I know you're not." She told him with a smile, "Somewhere inside you is the KC I grew to know, like the scene in the hall, that was the KC I knew." And with that she jumped off the table they were sitting on and started walking back to the table where she told him her friends were.

She looked over her shoulder once, but did nothing.

He sat there on the table alone and confused. He felt like a hideous monster for the things Clare told him he did, and even though she told him he left her heartbroken and insecure, she bloomed into a beautiful creature, like a butterfly.

"Hey KC…" said an unfamiliar voice.

"He looked up to see a peppy fat blonde girl with blue eyes clutching a binder to her chest that read in big bubbly letters, 'Jenna'.

"Hi…" he muttered back awkwardly. How do you tell 'the mother of your baby-probably your girlfriend' that you can't remember anything about her?

"Principal Simpson explained to me already what's going on, and I just wanted to tell you…I'm here for you I guess…" and with that she walked away accidently dropping her binder on the way.

He got up and retrieved it for her, looking at the front of the binder closely. She had many pictures on it. There was one with people he remembered, the Clare he remembered. Others were of her…and him, laughing and holding each other. The others…were black and white blobs. He recognized it as the picture they showed parents of their babies.

And then he remembered everything. Absolutely everything that happened to him. And he looked at Jenna with happy eyes as he gave her a hug, "I…remember." He whispered in her ear as his eyes looked over for curly auburn hair, silently apologizing once again.


End file.
